Love
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Dorothy asks Fiyero a simple question about love. No, this is not a Dorothy/Fiyero fic. One shot.


"Do you think I'll ever find love Scarecrow?" asked the little girl whom I had come to know as Dorothy. Our steps echoed on the yellow brick as we walked with our companions the Tin Man and the Lion towards the glorious Emerald City.

"Well I don't know," I answered truthfully, "That's a strange question for a little girl to ask."

She shrugged as she fretted over that yapping and annoying dog that sat in her basket.

"I know, but it's just something that I feel I'm missing out on."

Her voice softened as her pace slowed down considerably.

"Do you think the Wicked Witch was ever loved? Either of them?" Her dark eyes turned to me as she stopped walking altogether. I stopped walking as well, though the Lion was scampering ahead while the Tin Man had stopped by a tree nearby.

I knew the answer to that question in a heartbeat. But I was not about to reveal my identity to Dorothy, or anyone else that I was traveling with for that matter. I just had to wait until we got to the castle, and hopefully my note had already arrived for Elphaba. My heart jumped at the mention of her name inside my brainless head and I could feel a smile forming on the burlap sack face.

"I believe they both were, Dorothy," I said softly and in my mind I could picture Elphaba saying she loved me. It hadn't been that long ago since we had been separated but I knew that she still cared about me, or at least I hoped so.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Dorothy had made a face.

"You don't believe me?" I asked.

Her expression changed into one of belief instantly, "Oh, no I do! It's… it's just hard to picture it." She shuddered a bit, her blue and white checkered dress fluttering in the breeze as she did so.

"Why not?" My question came out a bit harsher than I expected for Dorothy suddenly turned defensive.

"Well- I mean, well Scarecrow I didn't mean it like that but it's just she's- she's green," the little girl emphasized the last word and it made me cringe and curl up one of my hands into a fist. But I would not strike her though it just hurt me to hear those words of prejudice from a little girl.

"If you were green do you think your Auntie Em and Uncle Henry wouldn't love you?"

Dorothy shook her head, her pigtails swaying, "Oh I know they wouldn't! Or at least Auntie Em wouldn't," and the girl explained, "She believes that green is the color of sin."

I smiled at her, "Well I would. I would like you even if you were purple Dorothy Gale."

She smiled at that gaily and beamed, "Well thank you."

We began to walk again and we caught up to our friends soon enough. As we gained entrance into the city Dorothy tugged at my arm.

"Can we talk for a minute?" she asked as I watched the Lion and Tin Man hurry off to explore the city. I nodded though and walked over to her.

"What's wrong Dorothy?"

For I could see that there was clearly some emotion on her face. Her dark eyes looked into mine.

"I don't know if I believe in love. I mean does it really exist?"

She was such an inquisitive girl that it boggled my mind sometimes. How she thought of such things at a young age was beyond me…

"Of course it does. I know it exists," I answered as my mind took me back to the kisses that Elphaba and I had shared.

"How?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a grin, "It just does."

My answer did not seem to satisfy her knowledge.

"But Scarecrow…"

I interrupted her, "Hey, let me tell you something. Now this is really important so you have to promise me that you'll never forget it," I was serious.

She nodded and those dark eyes were trained on my eyes.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. That is what love is all about…"

Her face brightened as if she understood what I had said. A smile appeared on her young face.

"Alright, Scarecrow. Thanks," and with that she dashed off into the city.

I remained by the gates and my gaze was turned to the western sky as my heart filled with hope and love.

"I'm coming, Fae I promise," I swore into the sky softly, a whispering plea that was only for her.

"Scarecrow!" my daydream was cut short by the little girl's excited shout, "Come on, you'll miss all the fun!"

With one last look at the sky, I joined my friends in the wonderful city of emeralds with the joy and thought of seeing Elphaba again keeping me going.

**This is the result when a certain somebody watches her copy of Moulin Rouge for the millionth time when she is still sick. Hoped you all like it. :)**

**Bubble**


End file.
